The Confusing love of three
by Soiltail
Summary: Hikari is old eough to take care of herself, but what about her rash freind Jun and her calm, to-self Kouki? When Kouki and Jun take Hikari to a nice, paridise island, things get heated up. OCXJunXHikariXKouki
1. where are we going?

"Kari…." I heard my name. But I didn't move. "oi! Kari... no Hikari Platinum! Get up!" a boy said impatiently. All I did was groan. "Ten seconds! Ten… nine… eight…" he counted down. "Seven… six… five… four… three… two… ONE!" he ran to my bed grabbed a pillow and hit me in the back of the head." JUN PEARL!" I yelled grabbed my second pillow. I began whacking him as hard as ever." GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" "THEN GET OFF YOU LAZY BUTT! YOU'RE WASTING THE DAY AWAY!" he smacked be in the face. "humph! Well then let me change!" I turned away and yawned. Jun smirked. "finally!" He ran down stairs "hurry before I eat your breakfast!" he called back. "Pig" I murmured. I changed into my usual pink mini skirt with my black vest over my white tank. I began to brush my hair put it up in clips and put my white hat with a pink poke ball on it. Jun got it for me when we were younger for my birthday. I put on my knee –length black socks with my pink boots. Alongside my pink scarf. Jun and I gave each other a scarf for Christmas . I gave him a green scarf. I ran downstairs. My Pokémon slept soundly. I put them on my belt just in case of something. "And the champion Kari Platinum Finally shows!" Jun teased. I poked his forehead. "I`m Hungary so you should get outta my house." I stuck my tongue out at him. And took a bite of my eggs. Jun and I have been best friends for as long as we can rember. We were never separated. We went to school together and did everything together. As usual, Jun wore his orange striped jacket with his green scarf brown jeans and black shoes. "So…. I was thinking –"I gasped with a dramatic look on my face. "Jun! The boy I know and care about! My best friend think! Why I -I'm speechless!" I giggled. "HEY! I USE MY HEAD! …sometimes…" he murmured. He shook his head. 'Anyways! Let's get Kouki… okay!" he smiled. I was confused. But I was going to do it anyways. As soon as we finished eating my mom came downstairs. "Okay have fun! Oh! But here you should take this!" she handed me some clothes and such. "I'm only going to Koukis… "She grinned. I sighed. Whatever she was hiding I couldn't care about knowing what for. We rode our bikes to Sandgem town in silence. Kouki was waiting for us at the town's gates. "it`s about time you two got here! "He smiled. "Yeah… Sorry 'bout that but Queen of the sleep didn't want to wake up!" Jun snorted crossing his arms. I stuck my tongue out at him. "At least I don't eat like a pig!" I shot back. WE got into our normal bickering. People even mistake us for a couple! Were not like that! Are we… best not to think about that… "Hey can we go now!" Kouki stated. It wasn't a question. "Go where…?" I asked. "Surprise" Jun and kouki said in unison.


	2. Arriving at paradise island

Soiltail: I do not own anything ^^

Hikari POV  
"Come on we have to hurry!" Jun yelled. He was holding my hand running down the street. Kouki had a hard time catching up. Nobody blames him. Jun is like the king of speed or something. "Wait! ~~~ Jun!" I yelled. "Hello skirt! You're going to fast! Wind picking up!" I yelled. He stopped. "Fine!" he got on his knees. "Thank you!" I got on his back put my arms around his neck as he held on to me. Then he dashed off. Kouki was above us, on his Staraptor. "Were almost there! I can see it!" he yelled down at us. "See what!" they still didn't tell me where we were going. This was a jog for Jun. His sprint would go by before you could blink. Then he went up a ramp, set me down and looked out the window like thing. I was confused. Kouki finally came flashing his ticket. He sat down next to me. "WAAAA~ Jun didn't break a sweat! He`s not even panting!" Kouki yelled in amazement. He knew how fast Jun could run. "yeah that's why he`s a stick! No… A twig!" I poked is sides. "He needs meet. He burns it all off in one jog!" I said. "By the way… Where are we going?" I yelled at them too. Jun paid no attention to me. Kouki finally spoke up. "ask Jun it`s his idea." I huffed. "JUNNISHI PEARL! WHY ON EARTH ARE WE ON A FERRY!" people stared at us. I sat down flushed. "Listen was going to a place where you can relax from battles and such. Your Pokémon came to get some relaxation as well." Jun huffed. "Oh and DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!" he flared. "Junnishi…" Kouki thought. "Shut up diamond!" Jun breathed. Kouki just smiled. "sorry." a few hours of silence and we arrived at the island.  
"WA! ~ It`s so beautiful! " I danced around looking from here to there. "So! This is what you were planning!" I looked really happy at the two boys. "Heh told ya she would love it." Jun said smugly. "OK then…" Kouki mumbled while picking up his stuff. "Let's get to hotel!"  
"Okay! The boys will share a room and the little lady will have her own. Miss here is your room key." The lady at the desk handed me my room key. 300… I looked slightly at the boys rooms. 299. We looked for our rooms, which were on the 4th floor, right next each other! "Alright! Let's get settled in!" I said cheerfully. "Okay okay princess" Jun replied. I, of course, ignored him. "Well. We`ll meet you before dinner okay Hikari - chan." Kouki said. "Of course! And… at least SOME people have manners…" I answered quickly.

Jun`s POV  
"Fancy room huh." I said quietly. "Yeah and it wasn't cheap." Kouki stated. He picked the bed by the wall- the wall that connected ours and Kari`s room that is. He liked her, no doubt. I didn't mind at first but now… it kinda bugs me. I guess this means I get the bed by the balcony. "Oh… I forgot something … I'll be back later okay!" Kouki yelled running out of the room. I looked back to the balcony and walked towards it. "Jun!" next to me a little voice rang. "Hey Kari!" I smiled back at her, waving. "So… let's go to the beach!" she smiled. "Eh? Why … we just got here." I asked. "Oh Please Jun! It's so pretty. And I have my swimsuit! Er New swimsuit!" she corrected herself. "Fine I`ll tell Kouki. Kay. Let's change" I agreed. She clapped her hands and jumped a bit. "YAY!" she ran inside to change. Only to find herself poking her head out of the window. "No Peaking!" "What! Why would I peak on YOU!" I flushed. She always says that. Just because of one little accident.  
-Flashback-  
8-year-old Jun ran passed a mailbox that read: Platinum residence, barged through the door and ran upstairs to his best friend`s room. Instead of knocking he ran in. "KARI! ~ I WANT-"  
SLAP  
"ow….." Jun rubbed his cheek. "What was that for Ka-"he looked at her? She was changing clothes. "WAH!" Jun flushed. "SORRYIDIDNTMEANTOHONESTLY!" he ran out the door. "CREEPY OLD PERV!"  
-End flashback-


	3. Sakura

A head rush. The black haired boy ran down the hall, just barley catching the elevator. "Thanks a lot for holding it for me! I don't think I would have been able to run down all those stairs at this point!" Kouki panted as he thanked the girl who held the door for him. "What were you in such a rush for?" the girl said, looking back trying to cover her cheeks, only to make her bags fall. "Oops..." Kouki didn't hesitate, he bent down and picked up the numerous different sized bags. "Well, my friends and I are going to the beach. Jun- he sent me the text through my poketch- told me to get drinks and snacks." He said slowly. Kouki never talked fast. He always had to take time to say something.

Ding!

As Kouki exited the elevator, the girl followed. "OH! That sounds like fun!" "Really? Wanna come?" Kouki suggested." If you're not busy, that is." The girl, now re holding her bags tighter, looked at Kouki with her pale grey eyes. She smiled and clapped her hands, her long pink hair bounced with her. "Oh please! I would love that. Let me put my bags up, change, and ill help you with the snackage! Oh- My name is Sakura!" The girl said, running into a room. "Umm… okay, I'll wait here..." Kouki said.

"Be there soon.

Kouki"

"WOW!" Hikari's long, black blue hair was flying in the wind. Her crystal blue-grey eyes amazed by the ocean beach. "First one there gets dibs at dinner!' Jun yelled as he ran to the water. He ran arms up and leaped into the water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he ran back out, as Hikari just caught up to him. "What is Jun?" "IT'S C-C-COLD!" Jun grabbed Hikari's arms, yelling, "COLD!" pulling her into the water with him. Her scarlet two peace swimsuit little skirt and ruffles blew in the wind as he fell. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's to cooooold!" She shouted. Jun held her in the water. "You'll get used to it." He laughed. "HEY! We're here!" A boy was running towards the water, with a girl that had pink hair trailing behind him. Jun blushed hard. Hikari noticed Jun's failure to hold her in the water, looked at the direction her best friend was looking, only to see a girl with a very showy pink two peace swimsuit. Hikari looked at Jun's face, seeing him blush while looking at the girl. "Stop looking Jun!" Hikari yelled at him.

"Hope you guys don't mind! I brought a friend. Her name is Sakura!" Kouki introduced Sakura. "Hello everyone!" Sakura smiled.


End file.
